Lenzo Emerson
Lenzo Emerson is a character in The Great Machine. Profile Equipment Lenzo has his magical, quasi-sentient war puppet Mu-V and nothing else. Abilities Lenzo is a puppet mage: he can remotely control any magical puppet he has bonded with. He has been trained in combat with Mu-V, but can only effectively control either his own body or Mu-V's at any one time. To counter this, he has been researching a spell pentagram to protect his body during combat, but has not had time to properly test it. Other than these magical talents, Lenzo's only other useful attribute is a clever mind. Description Lenzo has a long light-brown ponytail and a clean-shaven mug. He has sharp, green eyes and a fairly young looking face for being in his late 20’s. He wears a maroon robe tied at the waist with a black rope. It has a cowl, but he doesn't use it. Overall average height for a human, lean, and not particularly muscled. His stance is usually braced, upright and confident. Lenzo has a respectful demeanor and avoids cocky behavior. He typically focuses on the task at hand with a passion and is always looking for different ways to solve problems. Lenzo greatly values the sanctity of human life and resists taking lives, choosing instead to incapacitate his enemies and leave them behind. Lenzo comes from a more Renaissance tech-level universe so he will likely have no clue on operating new-fangled tech devices. Mu-V is about 3'6" and made of dark brown mahogany. She weighs roughly 35 pounds and can be carried easily. It has a stout body, skeletal limbs, a spherical head and a hunched posture. Her face has two big white eyes that turn yellow whenever Lenzo is controlling her and a narrow slit of a mouth through which Lenzo or Mu-V can communicate. Her wrists and shins are "Popeye-esque" and the wrists both contain a short, wide blade above the hand and empty compartments that can store liquids or gases below the hands. These compartments can project whatever’s contained in them with about the force of a garden hose. In its upper-left back, the Greek letter 'mu' and the Roman numeral 'V' have been branded on. Mu can be described with either neutral or feminine pronouns and its name is pronounced Moo Five or Vee for short. When Mu-V is acting on her own, she will display very nonviolent and innocuous traits. Biography Lenzo is from a city called Seraph’s Bastion in a doomed world. In this world, a dark army has all but wiped out humanity and the species itself is in danger of going extinct. In order to hold back the encroaching invaders and to prevent the loss of human life as much as possible, the mages of Seraph’s Bastion created the puppet army. Lenzo enlisted himself and became the controller of Mu-V. Lenzo’s sharp mind has helped Mu-V and its squad gain victory after victory against the dark forces. The war has raged for years and most other mages have switched their primary puppet to a more specialized line, however Lenzo kept his because of the Mu line’s versatility making Mu-V the longest activated puppet in the realm. Residual magics have begun to grant Mu-V a state of sentience to the point that Mu-V can slowly move on its own, though it’s mind is still as developed as a child’s and its motor control is barely a fraction of its potential. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Great Machine Characters Category:Humans